The Lioness
by Huntress55
Summary: Honey Jackson. She was always at the top of her class. Perfect grades, perfect hair, perfect life. At least, that's what everybody thought about her, but only if they knew just how wrong they were. She has a secret, actually secrets, but even she doesn't know them all. So, what happens when an "adventure" with her friends turns into something more, and Her past comes to life?
1. Chapter 1-Jerks!

**Yeah! I've wanted to do this story for like ever! I'm so happy I finally getting it up! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

"They're looking pretty good...come on guys don't mess up." I mumble to myself as I watch my friends working on their flight simulation up from the viewing deck.

"Come on guys..."

They're doing pretty good! Maybe they'll-nope. Hold up...Never mind.

"Urg. Come on guys!" I sigh as I drag a hand down my face. "You were this close. This close." I say acting like I'm pinching something in-between my thumb and index finger to show what I mean.

"Roll out, donkeys! Well let's see if we can't use this complete failure as a lesson for the rest of you students. Can anyone point out the mistakes these three so-called cadets made in the simulator?" I hear Commander Iverson say.

 _You know? He could have been a bit nice about them failing! No need to be rude!_

"The engineer puked in the main gearbox." One of the students said. _For real dude! You think you wouldn't vomit if you hit every space rock possible._

"Yes. As everyone knows, vomit is not an approved lubricant for engine systems. What else?" Commander Meanie said. _That's what you think Sir! You don't know! Have you ever tried!_

"The comm spec removed his safety harness."

"The pilot crashed!" _You know what vato, I'm going to hurt you! Like you could do any better!_

"Correct. And worst of all, the whole jump, they were arguing with each other. Heck, if you're going to be this bad individually, you'd better at least be able to work as a team! Galaxy Garrison exists to turn young cadets like you into the next generation of elite astroexplorers, but these kinds of mental mistakes are exactly what cost the lives of the men on the Kerberos Mission." _Ohhhhhh...you did not just go there!_

"That's not true, sir!" _You tell him Pidge!...wait...don't listen to me...you could get kicked out...that's not good..._

"What did you say?" _Uh...she said you look beautiful today sir! Oh wait...he can't hear my thoughts...oops!_

"Sorry, sir. I think he hit his head when he fell out of his chair. But point taken." Lance says as he covers Pidge's mouth.

"I hope I don't need to remind you that the only reason you're here is that the best pilot in your class had a discipline issue and flunked out. Don't follow in his footsteps. Next!" Mr. I'm-A-Jerk-And-I-Know-It said as the three space cadets got back in line and watched the rest of the cadets do the flight simulator. After Jerky-Face was done humiliating my friends, I decided I should probably get back to work. I'll talk to them once their class is done. Hopefully, they wouldn't be to upset.

"Hey guys!" I wave at my friends as I walk towards them. "Just finished?"

"Yeah." Pidge says dejectedly as Lance and Hunk look down towards the ground.

"Come on guys! It wasn't that bad." I say trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah, being humiliated in front of all the cadets and failing a simulator everyone else passed isn't bad at all." Hunk says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah, definitely not." Lance says with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys! It's fine! Everybody messes up every now and then."

"Mhm. Says the person who never fails at, like anything." Lance replies.

"For real, vato?" Given him the Are-You-Kidding-Me look.

"Yes." Pidge says as the three move on towards their dorms.

"Guys! Come on!" I yell after them but they ignore me...jerks.


	2. Chapter 2- UhWhat Are Y'all Doing?

I was walking down the corridor heading towards my medical lab to work on some projects before I head to bed. When I heard, what sounded like Lance and Hunk talking.

"You know, for someone in a space exploration program, you don't have much of a sense of adventure."

"All of your little 'adventures' end up with me in the principal's office. Oh, man."

I stop at the entrance of the next hall way to see an interesting sight I must say. Lance and Hunk were both on the ground crawling under the window that shows the rec room. I'm assuming there sneaking around and trying not to get caught. I must say, it's pretty funny to watch these two doing whatever they're doing.

"Okay. We're good now." Lance says as he stands up and dusts off his jeans. He looks back at Hunk. "Come on Hunk. Let's-Ah!" Lance says as he turns around facing me and gets quite the fright.

"Hi!" I wave with a smile.

"H-honey!" They both stuttered

"Mhm! That's me! So what-cha doing?"

"N-nothing! Just heading back to our dorms." Lance says trying to play it cool.

"Sure, but what are y'all really doing?"

"Lance wanted to go on an 'adventure'!" Hunk said quickly as he pointed accusingly at Lance.

"Man, shut up." Lance whisper yelled at Hunk.

"Cool, so how were you going to get past security exactly?" I ask with a knowing smirk.

"Uh..." Lance says trying to rack his brain for ideas.

"Don't hurt yourself there, Lance. Now come on. Let's go get Pidge." I say as I turn around walking for a few paces before I turn around to look at the boys. "Ya coming?"

"Oh y-yeah." Lance stutters as I turn back around with an eye roll.


	3. Chapter 3- I'm A Genius!

Lance and Hunk walked behind me as we went down the hallway that leads towards Pidge's dorm. The both of them looking around every few seconds to make sure we were "safe". I couldn't help but chuckle at them. Their so funny, making an "adventure" out of going to see a friend. Shacking my head with a smile on my face, I was about to turn the corner when I heard footsteps heading our way. _Eh, probably just the guards….._ I think with a shrug as I keep walking but stop mid-step when a perfect and wonderfully, amazing idea came to mind. I looked at the trash cans right at the corner of the hallway and smirk quite devilishly. Clearing my throat, I catch the boys' attention. _Time to initiate my plan._ I thought evilly. Of course, I didn't let my face show what I was up to, there'd be no fun in them finding out my plan, now would there? Putting on a scarred and panicked face, the show started. "G-guys! There's a guard coming! Y-you need to hide!"

This put them now in a panicked state, perfect. "W-what do we do?!" Hunk said as he griped his hair, "I'm too young to go to jail!"

"We are not going to go to jail, man!...Are we?" Lance asked a bit unsure.

"Y-yes…they'll consider this a crime. Y-you could be in more than serious trouble.."

"W-what?!" They both wailed. HA! My plans working so brilliantly!

"What do w-we do?!" Hunk yelled yet again.

"It's okay guys! I've got a plan! Look!" I pointed towards the trashcans, "Hide in there and you both should be okay!"

They both nodded and started trying to get in the trach cans and OH MY GOSH! It was so funny to watch them! But of course, I didn't laugh out loud, that'd blow my cover. Instead I acted like I was looking around to make sure we didn't get caught…but we all know what I was really doing….recording Hunk trying to fit into a tiny trash can.

"What about you?" Lance looked at me from his position in the trach can…Oh my gosh! Lord give meh strength because this is too funny!

Holding my laugh in I tried to talk normally "I-I'll be okay. I have clearance to be out at any time. Remember, you're talking to a professional." I said jokingly as I held my badge up with a proud smirk.

Queue the eye roll. "Oh, I forgot I was talking to Ms. Perfect-At-Everything."

"Um, excuse you, that is like really…..sweet!" I say gushing at the end.

"Yeah, whatever." He says as he sinks into his trash can just as Hunk finally got into his. I grab the lids and put it on top of them so you wouldn't see anything weird but one really skinny trash can and a….really… "fluffy" trash can. Yeah, "fluffy". I resisted the giggle and smirk that wanted to come out so very badly as I told them to be quiet. I turned around just as the guard turned to corner. He stopped when he saw me, giving me a question look. I looked at him and saw he had a coffee in one hand…and this is where my brilliant plan became even better.

"What are you doing here?" I hear him say gruffly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I put on my sweetest smile as I begin to work my magic. "Oh, well I'm just going to my lab." I say as innocently as I can, showing him my badge. He gives curt nod, getting ready to continue his job, but I couldn't let him go just yet.

"Oh sir!" He stops mid-step and turns to me yet again.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't help but notice your coffee cup is almost empty."

"Yeah?" He said looking me with a So-What look.

"Here, let me throw it away for you. No point in walking around with an empty cup in your hand. It'd just get in the way." I say still keeping up my sweet little innocent vibe. Of course I didn't know if the cup was really empty, and frankly I'm hoping it's not, but my plan would work either way.

"Yeah, whatever." He says as he sinks into his trash can just as Hunk finally got into his. I grab the lids and put it on top of them so nothing would seem weird. There's just one really skinny trash can and a...really... "fluffy" trash can. Yeah, "fluffy", nothing weird about any of it. I resisted the giggle and smirk that wanted to come out so very badly as I told them to be quiet. I turned around just as the guard turned to corner. He stopped when he saw me, giving me a question look. I looked at him and saw he had a coffee in one hand...and this is where my brilliant plan became even better.

"HAAAAAA!" I busted out laughing pointing a finger at a very mad Lance and confused Hunk.

"I. Hate. You."

"HAHAAAA!"


End file.
